


Who Says You Have to be At Home to Have a Sleepover?

by Werebr0kenppl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nail Painting, based off recent events, i have no clue what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/Werebr0kenppl
Summary: Josh loves the times Jenna visits them while on tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be done and posted before I left for work yesterday but it didn't happen cries. But this is the first thing I've actually finished since September!
> 
> Based off both Josh's nails this weekend and a post from prettyweeper on tumblr yesterday!
> 
> (Sorry for the shitty title, I didn't have a good one yesterday and hoped I could come up with something more clever overnight but no RIP)

Josh loved the nights Jenna met up with them on tour.

It usually involved either going out for dinner at a nice local place, or if they didn't feel up to it, ordering a shit ton of room service, followed by binge watching on Netflix. Sometimes Jenna would bring a bunch of her various beauty supplies, and they'd have a mini spa night. One of Josh's favorite instances was the time Jenna went through an did an entire makeup routine on Tyler, contour and highlight and all. It was fun to watch her, explaining all the products as she used them, and he won't lie Tyler looked ridiculously good in the end. Another time she had laid out the supplies and let Tyler and Josh do her makeup, the end product of that was quite comical; Tyler went for dark colors on his side, lot of red and black, and Josh went with brighter colors, hot pink on the eyes and bright purple for the lips. Or another time, they got a bottle of wine and some disposable glasses and drank while watching trashy reality TV and doing facemasks.

This night was no different. They had an off night before the next show, and had every intention of going out for dinner but Josh made the mistake of laying down on the bed while waiting for Jenna to get ready. Josh immediately deemed it the best bed he's ever been in, and made the decision he didn't wanna ever leave it. The other two laughed at him at first, but once they sat on it too it was unanimous, they were ordering in tonight. After eating their fill of pizza and wings-Jenna made them all get a salad too, in an effort to be a little healthy- Jenna started digging around in her suitcase, returning to the bed with a travel case, one that Josh knew she kept nail polishes and a clippers in.

"I call dibs first," Josh said as he immediately grabbed the case and started going through the colors. Tyler laughed and shook his head as Jenna started clipping and filing his nails before doing her own.

"I need to redo my toes too," she said as she wiggled them a bit, hoping one of her two boys would get the hint and volunteer to do it for her.

Josh was still preoccupied looking for a color, one track mind and all, so Tyler smiled and sat up from his laying position. "Switch places with me Jen, then you can do Josh's nails and I can do your toes."

Jenna flashed him a dazzling smile, one of Tyler's favorites, her eyes shining. "Thanks babe," she said and gave him a chaste kiss as she moved to take her new spot.

"I got it!" Josh said then, looking up to see the other two parting. He involuntarily pouted, feeling left out, until Tyler leaned close and kissed his nose, causing Josh to blush and Jenna to chuckle.

"Is that better?" He asked and when Josh nodded he continued. "Good, now sit up."

Josh did as told, maneuvering himself to face Jenna to give her better access. She took the color from him, simple white, and set about going to work. Tyler was about to ask what she wanted for her toes, but she seemingly read his mind and answered before he even opened his mouth.

"You should do like. Dark blue, I have a dress I'll wear tomorrow that matches perfectly."

"Yes dear," Tyler replied before grabbing the case and digging through them to find the right color.

It's quiet between them for a bit, the only noise coming from the TV, which none of them are paying all that much attention to. It's going well, until Jenna sneezes, causing Tyler's hand to jerk and leave a streak of blue on the skin of her big toe.

"Oops," he says trying to wipe it off before it stains and instead staining his pointer finger.

Jenna sighs in response. "Didn't think to bring remover or cotton balls, guess I'll have to get some while we're out tomorrow and fix it."

Tyler and Jenna finish up at the same time, josh blowing on his nails while Tyler gathers the stuff back into the case, putting it back into her suitcase before squeezing between them on the bed. They watch TV a little longer, until the exhaustion being on the road months at a time brings sets in. They triple check to make sure Josh's nails and Jenna's toes are completely dry, so as not to stain the sheets accidentally, they get up and get ready for bed. Once they're back in bed, lights and TV off, Tyler takes his previous spot, sandwiched between his two favorite J's in the world. Once Jenna and Josh get comfy, Josh against Tyler's back and Jenna facing him, Josh throws the covers over them.

Tyler immediately feels the pull of sleep, but mumbles out a generic love you to the both of them, and in his last moments he hears josh speak, feels him reach around to put a hand on Jenna's cheek. "Thanks for tonight, Jen, I love it when you come out with us."

Jenna smiles, turning to kiss Josh's palm. "G'night boys," she says before snuggling closer to Tyler.

It occurs to Josh as he's about to fall into sleep, a fleeting thought to how the fans tomorrow night might react to his nails. He decides he's too happy to care at the moment, and there's a smile on his face as he buries his face into Tyler's neck and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, send feedback/ prompts/ find the post this inspired on my tumblr @shootastarontheblvd!


End file.
